


The Ballad Of Rinch

by managerie



Series: RINCH [18]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Ballad, Episode Related, Episode: s01e23 Firewall, Episode: s02e01 The Contingency, Episode: s02e02 Bad Code, First Time, M/M, Poetry, rinch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 18:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3219551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/managerie/pseuds/managerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I woke up and wrote a Ballad. O.0</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ballad Of Rinch

~ * ~

This is the tale of Finch and Reese

Two men who people think deceased

They risk their lives for other’s sake

They save the Numbers; they give, not take

They lost their loves so long ago

Lonely lives were all they know

To love again was foolishness

But these men were such cluelessness

The thirst for love can not be quenched

The need for touch is too entrenched

 

To Harold, Reese is more than brawn

He is the reason they go on

To Reese, Finch is his other half

He makes John smile, he makes John laugh

As time did pass, they fell in love

But stubborn men need a shove

So one day Harold was kidnapped

Without his Finch, Reese just collapsed

The Machine had no other course

Hannah’s Number, TM endorsed

 

To Texas John and Joss must go

One room, one bed in this chateau

The floor was fine with John you know

Finding Finch was his credo

The locals never helped at all

The Cops, the lady: all stonewalled

John made friends and found a bow

Joss solved the case, found her foe

But soon Root made a purchase that

was traceable to her habitat

 

So to New England John flew out

To find a body strung about

It gave him pause, he had a start

It wasn’t Finch, not his sweetheart

But where to next, John had to think

Until he noticed that cuff-link

Tap code it was ‘cause Harold’s smart

To the station, John did dart

Both men were quick and saved the crowd

To check for wounds, Finch allowed

 

Root got away but Harold’s safe

Later PTS will chafe

But for right now they are alone

Except a new dog for their own

Bear is a guard that will protect

John’s precious beau who is bespeck’d

Reese needed Finch, this all could see

Harold too, wanted them to be

Together in all things it seemed

Of this moment both had dreamed

 

So in the end, with much ado

There is a tool that spies on you

Every hour of every day

It can’t be bias, It cannot sway

However if your number’s up

When people who are real corrupt

Seek you out or draw you in

Just remember how we begin

You’ll never find them, you’ll have no clue

But Reese and Finch will be finding you

~ * ~

**Author's Note:**

> Ballad: The form was often used by poets and composers from the 18th century onwards to produce lyrical ballads. In the later 19th century the term took on the meaning of a slow form of popular love song and is now often used for any love song, particularly the pop or rock power ballad.


End file.
